


[Podfic of] when the body speaks by xylodemon

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Val was a prickly woman, not easy to befriend, but without each other they'd likely be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] when the body speaks by xylodemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when the body speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767702) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BASOIAF%5D%20when%20the%20body%20speaks.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:20

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to xylodemon for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Fulfils the Getting Physical square on my [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Contains references to the events of _A Dance with Dragons_ , in case you're not caught up on book canon.


End file.
